


to face unafraid the plans that we made [podfic]

by Wesle



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesle/pseuds/Wesle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everybody avoid eye contact with Santiago,” Jake announces without looking up from the pinball game on his computer screen. “She’s got an idea and it's December.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	to face unafraid the plans that we made [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to face unafraid the plans that we made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067991) by [satellites (brella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/pseuds/satellites). 



**Title:** [to face unafraid the plans that we made](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067991)  
 **Author:** [satellites](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/pseuds/satellites)  
 **Reader:** Wesle  
 **Fandom:** Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
 **Pairing:** Gen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 0:36:44  
 **Download link:** [Direct (right-click to save)](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Wesle/to%20face%20unafraid%20the%20plans%20that%20we%20made.mp3)


End file.
